


The Realization

by ElZacharie



Series: Drabbles [11]
Category: The Strangerhood
Genre: Autism, Falling In Love, M/M, Nonverbal Communication, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 08:52:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4913083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElZacharie/pseuds/ElZacharie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade helps Sam through a panic attack, and Sam realizes something he wishes he hadn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Realization

Sam rocked back and forth on the bed, arms holding his knees to his chest as he tried to steady his breathing. His eyes were fixated on the rising smoke of Wade's joint, mind completely blank.

Wade himself was laying next to Sam, paying him no mind. Sam didn't like being alone during an attack, and the stoner didn't protest when he yanked him upstairs without a word.

In fact, Wade didn't seem phased at all by Sam's autism, like the others were. He didn't press him to speak when he was nonverbal, didn't mind his stimming, even let him play with his hair once in a while. Wade had definitely had experience with this, even before they were dropped into Strangerhood.

While Sam was contemplating Wade and his smoke, the other man had turned onto his side and reached under the bed, pulling up a raggedy stuffed bear. The bear was set gently next to Sam, who immediately grabbed it and held it close, grounding himself with its fur.

At Sam's confused look, Wade smiled and shrugged. "I can't sleep without Mr. Kevin Fluffybumtoes, dude. He's, like, the best. He'll keep you safe, man."

Wade finished the last of his joint and hopped out of bed, scratching his ass and flicking the joint into a trash can. "I'm gonna go take a number two. You gonna be okay while I'm gone, dude?"

Sam nodded, watching Wade shuffle out of the room. Once the door shut, Sam buried his face into Mr. Kevin Fluffybumtoes' fur and inhaled deeply.

Oh God, Sam realized suddenly. I'm in love with that idiot.


End file.
